The projects goals are to develop, evaluate, and distribute a package of training materials for primary healthcare providers who treat pregnant, drinking women. The clinical objective of the package is the secondary prevention of Fetal Alcohol Syndrome (FAS) and other Alcohol Related Birth Defects (ARBD). The package consists of a training videotape and companion guide. The videotape will train providers in motivational interviewing (MI) skills to be used in a brief intervention 5-15 minutes long. MI is an interviewing style with evidence of efficacy in reducing drinking whether or not patients get additional treatment. Phase I goals are to produce and pilot test the videotape and companion guide. The pilot test the videotape and companion guide. The pilot test with healthcare providers is to determine the feasibility of training MI interviews skills via videotape. Phase II goals are to revise the videotape and assess the effectiveness of the package on patient drinking behaviors in a controlled clinical trial. The public health implications are potentially significant. The costs of care for persons with FAS and ARBD are well known. Programs which successfully intervene with women who are at high risk for delivering infants with FAS and ARBD would reduce these costs to the individuals and society. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: Significant demand exist for training and intervention techniques. Potential consumers include providers, healthcare maintenance and other managed care organized, private institutions , and university medical school training programs.